


Till the World Ends [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end.





	Till the World Ends [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for VividCon 2018 - Club Vivid  
> Warnings: Physical Triggers, suicide attempt

**Music:** "Till the World Ends"  
**Artist:** Britney Spears  
**File Info:** 3:58, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2018/08/12/till-the-world-ends/) | [DW](https://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/309179.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/176997710411/titanic-vid-till-the-world-ends-edited-by)

****

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Who noticed that I snuck in some Kesha in there?


End file.
